specevoprojectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultrozoic
"It's the late afternoon. The sun shines down upon a humid forest. Across the many tall trees, small fluttering animals search for food among the branches. As they land to feed on the ground, it quickly becomes obviously clear that these are neither birds nor bats. They lack feathers, as well as fingers; instead, folded wings sprout from the creatures faces, and underneath a mass of fleshy tentacles searches for prey in the vegetation. The sparrow-sized creatures hop around as they clear the surrounding area of edible morsels, but hearing a disturbance from the surrounding forest, take flight. A pair of small bipedal animals emerges from underneath the canopy. They're about as tall as a two-year old, and their skin is not covered in fur, feathers, or scales. Almost half their bodies seem to be entirely head. They are carried along by a pair of long hind legs, which heavily contrasts with their basically non-existent forelimbs. One of the creatures yawns, revealing a bright yellow maw, and many small triangular teeth. The two beasts occasionally grunt at each other, stretching large gular sacs. They pause for a moment, seemingly to enjoy the warmth of the sun in the forest clearing, before trudging off back into the undergrowth. Later that evening, the serene meadow calmness is interrupted by the movement of an approaching herd. Several dozen of the peculiar animals emerge from the forest, passing through the clearing. Their large eyes are situated on protrusions of their skull, and their lumpy skin is vibrantly coloured, but similarly to the two creatures from before, lack scales, feathers, and fur. A few of them extend long tongues to pluck at vegetation, before retracting them back into their mouths. Moving along with the herd of deer-like beasts are small armoured creatures that scuttle underneath them, picking up tiny critters disturbed in their movement. The rabbit-sized animals look at first glance like large woodlice, but toothless beaks and soft down hidden beneath their hard casing betray their true lineage. The mixed herd does not stop, and quickly moves back into the forest, probably to search for a suitable spot to rest for the night." Passage 2 At first glance, this place seems like an alien world. None of the fauna is recognizable at all. But in truth, this place is Earth. Countless millennia have passed since humanity's last activities on this planet, and in this time Earth's surface has changed beyond recognition. Most of the familiar animals and plants have long since disappeared, having faded into the fossil record thousands of centuries ago. As well, none of the Holocene's continents remain, having shifted incredible distances to form new ones. The great Age of Mammals has long since passed. As well the new Age of Squamates has risen and fallen. Many epochs have come and gone since the the disappearance of man from Earth, and life has flourished and evolved long after the Anthropocene. Again, a new era has dawned on this planet. It is an unimaginably long time since the end of the Holocene. Life on Earth has become almost completely unrecognizable in the hundreds of millions of years that have progressed since the end of mankind. It is now 350 million years in the future. Welcome to the Ultrozoic. Category:Projects by Troll Man Category:Amphibians Category:Ultrozoic